


Midnight Pancakes

by loki_dokey



Series: Cinnamon Roll Scott Ryder [2]
Category: Mass Effect, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Cinnamon roll Scott Ryder, M/M, human disaster, mature rating to come later on potentially, the biggest nerd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 03:18:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10608192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loki_dokey/pseuds/loki_dokey
Summary: Reyes Vidal loves all that is dangerous. So when a Pathfinder walks into his midst? He can’t resist. Little does he know he’s going to get more than he bargained for.This will be part of a series of drabbles based on what a massive dork we all know Scott Ryder to really be. Beyond that “Hero of the Galaxy” facade of course.In this edition, Scott has a nightmare.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Idk what I'm doiiiiiiiiiing 
> 
> Give me prompts if you can think of them haha
> 
> Thanks for the comments and kudos, yall are gorgeous x

Reyes yawned widely and reached out a hand across the mattress. He sought out Scott Ryder, but after a period of patting the bed to try and find him, he cranked open an eyelid. To his horror, Scott wasn’t there. It was still the middle of the night, no sign of the sun rising beyond the window, so Reyes was instantly on his feet with his pistol in hand. Naked, of course, but he couldn’t care less. The Pathfinder was missing and the entire Initiative would execute him if he’d been kidnapped on Reyes’ watch.

  
“ _Ryder_ ,” Reyes hissed into the darkness, rubbing at his eyes with his free hand. “Ryder, where the fuck are you?”  
He tiptoed across the room and cautiously opened the bedroom door. There was a strange noise coming from down the hall and the light was glowing from behind the closed kitchen door. Reyes sucked in a breath and crept along, finger poised on the trigger. As he approached the door, the noise grew louder and he couldn’t quite place what would be making it. Ever so carefully, he reached for the door handle. He pressed himself against the door, trying desperately to hear what was going on inside. Frowning, he burst the door open with a sudden thrust and this was followed by a crash and a bang and a very weak, “ _ouch_.”

  
“Scott?!” Reyes gasped, staring at the man sprawled on the floor, covered in flour. His pistol remained pointed squarely between the Pathfinder’s eyes. “What the hell are you doing?”  
“Making _goddamn_ pancakes,” Scott snapped, pulling himself to his feet and brushing himself down. He snatched the gun from Reyes and tossed it on the table. “I couldn’t sleep.” His eyes darted across Reyes’ naked form as he spoke and he licked his lips.  
“So you make food when you can’t sleep?”  
“Pancakes. I make _pancakes_.” He spoke as though Reyes should know exactly what he was talking about.  
At this, Reyes snorted and sighed. So Scott hadn’t been kidnapped by thugs. He’d been kidnapped by his own appetite.  
“ _Why_?”  
Scott shrugged, going back to his mixing bowl. “My mom used to make them when Sara or I had nightmares.” He wiped some flour from his nose.  
The smile immediately disappeared from Reyes’ face. He lowered his brow. Any mention of Scott’s mother was few and far between and usually fronted with sadness and regret. Reyes Vidal was not equipped to deal with emotional turmoil, particularly not in the middle of the night.  
“You had a nightmare?”

  
Grimacing, Scott stopped whisking. His hands clenched into fists on either side of the mixing bowl. _“No,_ Reyes. My whole _life_ is a freaking nightmare. As if I asked for any of this shit.” He waved his arms about, as if addressing the universe.

It had been a tough day. Scott had been summoned across Heleus all day without a rest in between and he’d been bloodied in a fight with some Kett who had infiltrated a Resistance base. He was _tired_ , and Reyes could see it in his pale face and dark eyes.

Reyes said no more. He opened a cupboard and grabbed out a banana, a rare find in Heleus. Scott’s eyes blew wide.  
“You can’t waste a good banana on my damn midnight pancakes,” he muttered, biting his lip and trying to snatch it away. Reyes swooped in behind him, pressing a kiss to his cheek before grabbing a knife. When the pancakes were done, the two sat crossed-legged on the cold kitchen floor. By this point, Reyes had thrown on some sweat pants, much to Scott’s annoyance. For midnight pancakes, they were some of the best Reyes had ever tasted.

“Look. I’m not one for pep talks or even trying to put a positive spin on any kind of shitshow, but you’re doing a great job,” Reyes murmured into his plate, lifting his eyes to watch Scott. The other man chuckled and sighed, resting his head back against the kitchen cabinets. “I mean it.” Reyes prodded Scott’s thigh with his fork. “Now can we move on? Because I can’t fuck you back to being happy if you _actually_ start crying on me.”

Scott shrank back into himself, shoving a forkful of pancake into his mouth and blushing furiously. Any mention of sex caused the Pathfinder to become outwardly embarrassed and then he ended up embarrassing himself with his embarrassed reaction. The entire cycle he would go through provided endless entertainment for Reyes. He picked up the syrup and waggled it in Scott’s direction.  
“Fancy becoming my last midnight pancake?”

  
Scott gasped and covered his face with his hands. Reyes flicked open the bottle.


End file.
